Thirst for Blood
by White Reflection1
Summary: Pale faces, scared of daylight and garlic, hissing at silver and crosses? Is this a sign of vampires in Odaiba? Poor Takeru has figure out a way to defend himself before he is bitten!


**Thirst for Blood**

Part 1: Crystal Ball 

From the author: Hey! Another ficcie from me, I just couldn't help myself. 

Email: tux_man19@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: Note! I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters at all! No characters, nothing! I do however own the plot, and I must say it's quite original. 

Rating: I think it's around PG-13, it'll be gory!! 

Japanese Vocab Lesson!  
Ohiyoo-Good morning  
Nani!?-What!?  
Ja ne!-Bye!  
Onii-chan-Brother  
Imoto-chan-Sister  
Oi!-Hey!  
Minna-Everyone  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


"Hey Hikari-chan, wait up!" Daisuke called as he saw his auburn haried friend walk down the school corridor. He jogged toward her as she waited in a small alcove, a wide smile on her face. Nervously, he straightened his goggles and flattened his shirt. 

"Ohiyoo, Daisuke-kun!" Hikari smiled, showing her straight teeth. "How are you this morning?" 

"Hi. I'm good Ya know, the Crystal Ball is this Friday night". He pointed to a colorful sign to emphasize his point. It read: 

_ 'Odaiba Junior High School Presents:  
The 20th Annual Crystal Ball  
Friday 8:00 to 11:00 PM  
Admission: $7.00 Stage, $11.00 Drag_

  


"Are you going, Daisuke-kun?" She opened her mouth a little, still clutchin her books. 

"Well, ya know..." Daisuke's throat seemed as dry as the Sahara Desert. He coughed "Are you going with anyone?" Her eyebrows raised. 

"I was waiting for someone special to ask me. Why, do you want to go with me?" Hikari flitted her eyelashes. 

"You were?" Daisuke squeaked. "I mean, yes. Would you like to go out to dinner before then?" 

"Sure. Meet me at my apartment at 6 on Friday. Have to get to class." Hikari's voice rang as the bell toned throughout the halls of Odaiba Junior High. "See you then." She stroked his arm, making him shiver, and turned to head to her classroom. Daisuke was in a state of shock, how did HE of all people manage to get a date to THE social event of the season? And not just any date, YAGAMI HIKARI. The girl he followed like a lost puppy every time they were together, whether it be at school or in the Digital World. 

The teachers at school droned on about some faraway land, while Daisuke would have daydreams about how the dance would go, what would be said between him and Hikari, and how they would always ended up kissing the night away. 

He would be brought back to reality only when a yardstick was slammed across his desk, making him yelp. His whole body burned red as the class giggled at him. The days dragged on. Daisuke could barely stand to be in class. Finally, the final bells rang on Friday. He whooped as he slammed his locker shut and practically _skipped_ home. 

"Time for an afternoon snack." He chorused to his house. 

"Well, leave some for the rest of your staved family." A short spiky headed girl blocked his way to the kitchen. 

"Move it. I'm in such a good mood though, not even Jun can ruin my day." He sighed as he hugged his shocked sister, who promptly moved from the doorway. "Okay, chips and dip, some soup, pizza, two sandwiches, three pop cans and napkins. I think I'm set for now." Daisuke noticed the answering machine flashing. He pushed 'play' while munching on some chips. 

_'Hey Daisuke-kun. It's Hikari. I just found out that the dance tonight has a theme of winter. So wear something wintery. A snowman, Santa Clause, or anything else you can think of. See you at six.'_ He swooned at the sound of her voice. 

Setting all his food down at his desk, Daisuke opened his closet to look for something to wear. His had brushed up against a fuzzy brown shirt. He pulled it out to reveal a reindeer costume. Sighing, the boy remembered the unforgiving crowd as his lines failed him. He stood there, stupidly, until his horns dropped over his eyes and he galloped off the stage. 

At least it still fit. Daisuke sighed as he tugged his antlers over the hood. Snapping on his watch, he took a glance at the digital numbers. 5:44 PM!? Daisuke yelled as he scrambled to find shoes, his wallet, and then he threw a pullover sweatshirt that doubled as a jacket over his head. Running full out through the snow that was lightly falling on the street, it took Daisuke a recond fifteen minutes to make it to the Yagamis' apartment. 

Hikari flung open the door as he knocked. She was in a light blue dress that only came down to her mid-thighs. It was very form-fitting, making him blush as he looked her up and down. "Um, I'm not done yet, I still have to add more. Could you wait a little bit here in the living room?" 

"S-sure." He sighed ad he flopped onto the couch. Surrounding him were pictures of the Yagamis: them at the beach, during a tea ceremony, at a birthday party. Pictures of Taichi and Hikari as they played soccer. Then there were some photos of Hikari and Takeru. Daisuked sighed again. As much as he tried, Hikari seemed to favor Takeru over him. Just because they've known each other longer. 

"Hello, Daisuke." The voice behind him make him jump. He glanced around as he stood up. 

"Oh, good evening Taichi-sama." Daisuke bowed low, making his antlers fall over. 

"Please don't do that," Taichi requested as he pulled his worshipper up. "I like to look into your face, those eyes..." Daisuke swallowed hard as Taichi placed a hand to his cheek. "Such soft shin, here, let me fix your reindeer hood. Did I mention how cute you look in it?" Taichi smiled satisfyingly as the boy blushed a deep red. He leaned in close to fix the covering over Daisuke's neck. 

The boy noticed Taichi's skin looked surprisingly pale, for being such an avid soccer player. But the smell of the Yagami boy intoxicated his senses. Daisuke started to moan as Taichi brought his lips to his neck. _What is going on? Why do I enjoy this?_ A thousand thoughts ran through his head. _What happens if Hikari walks in and sees us?_

"Don't worry. She wont' catch us." Taichi spoke. "Mm, that'll leave a mark." Taichi smiled at Daisuke, who noticed pearly white teeth and two...fangs!? 

"Nani? What are you?" Daishuke whispered. Taichi's grin widened. 

"Your new master." He opened his jaws and clamped down on Daisuke's neck. The boy could only stare in horror as Taichi's spiky hair moved up and down. The overhead light grew brighter and brighter, and the world spun around until he shut his eyelids. The light penetrated them and made Daisuke sick to his stomach, and then he realized Taichi was slurping on his blood. His heart was pounding in his ears, slower, slower. The light faded as he slipped until unconsciousness. 

"Daisuke-kun? Daisuke-kun?" A watery voice wandered itself into his mind. "Gomen." The voice whispered. 

_Slap!_

He sat up and found himself in the middle of the couch. Hikari on his left and Taichi on his right. _Oh no, Taichi._ "Hikari, Taichi's a-" 

"I know, he told me what happened. Low blood pressure huh? Well, let's get some food to keep that level up! Bai, onii-chan!" 

"Ja ne, imoto-chan and Daisuke-kun. Have a nice time." His smiled was only noticed by Daisuke, who saw the glittering fangs. He shivered. 

"So were are we going to eat? IF you don't have any plans, let's go to a great noodle house I know that's nearby..." Hikari was rattling off. "Dai-kun? Are you listening?" Daisuke's cheeks became pink as he heard the new nickname. 

"Sure, noodle house sounds great. Ya know, I'd like to open a noodle cart when I'm older." 

"Cool, I know you'll be successful at it." 

"You know what, you're the first person who hasn't put my idea down." He put his arm around her. "Maybe that's what makes you so special. It was her turn to blush. They got into a coversation about life's hopes and dreams and it continued as they were seated at the noodle restaurant. Finally all the dishes had been cleared away and Daisuke emptied most of his wallet into the cashier's hand. 

They arrived at the Odaiba Junior High's gymnasium twenty minutes after eight. The dance was already on its way, as the two were blasted with music as they opened the doors. Daisuke handed a chaperone at the door their tickets, and help Hikari remove her jacket. He noticed how pretty she looked in her tight blue dress that an ice skater would wear in a routine, the nice light blue see-through wings that denoted her as an ice fairy, the glitter sparkling on her face, the silver lipstick that graced her normally cherry pink lips, and the matching silver tiara that adorned her perfectly done hair. 

"Dai-kun? Are you there?" She was waving her hands in front of his face. Shaking his head and laughing it off, he offered her his arm as they entered the gym. Hikari was impressed by the decorations: glittering snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, Christas tree trimming hung against the walls, tables decorated with ice blue tablecloths with silver ends. "Let's go!" Hikari pulled him to the dance floor. Boys turned and noticed as the icy fairy glided along, looking for friends. Then they noticed the reindeer shaking his hoof at them. 

"Takeru-chan!" She called to the boy in green clothing, with Christmas tree wrapping around him and a star placed in his golden hair. "What are you?" 

"I'm a Christmas tree, of course. Look even the lights blik" Takerua flipped a switch and tre to his word, the tiny lights flashed off and on "Yamato helped sew them on. His fingers are as full of holes as mine." Holding up his hands, the two could see little puncture mars from needles. 

"That's laughable. Ishida Yamato, sewing? Wait til this gets out to the teeny bopper magazines. Their heartthrob can sew!" The three enjoyed a hearty laugh at Daisuke's words. 

"So Takeru-chan, who are you here with?" 

"Well, I was going to ask someone special, only to find that she was already taken." Daisuke didn't like the look Takeru was giving to Hikari. The silence between them was thankfully interrupted. 

"Hikaru-chan! Takeru-kun!" A shrill voice called as two people shuffled over to join the three. "Oi Daisuke-kun? You're here too?" Miyako beamed as she pulled a boy behind her. 

"Oi, Miyako-chan! Are you Mrs. Claus?" Hikari giggled. 

"Yup, and here's Santa Claus!" Miyako thrust around the boy who had tried to hide his face from the group. The other three gasped. 

"Ichijouji-kun!?" They yelled about the music. 

"Eh heh, oi minna..." Ken's face was as red as the suit on his thin frame. 

"We'll see you guys later, maybe we could go for dessert after the dance okay? Meet us outside. Bai bai!" Miyako waved as she hauled Ken around, almost giving him a broken neck. 

"Miyako-chan has a certain someone wrapped around her little finger..." Hikari said thoughtfully as her finger tapped her chin. 

"About time someone whipped him into shape. Daisuke commented as Takeru imitated a whip crack. The blaring music stopped, giving their ears a rest. Then a slow melody came through the speakers. Daisuke gave a small smile as Hikari moved closer to him. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked as she threw a desperate glance towards Takeru. He smiled. 

"See you two later. Save a dance for me, hey Hikari-chan?" Takeru began to weave his way through the couples already locked together. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Hikari's slender waist as she put hers around his neck. Her wings flittered softly as they made their way in a slow circle to the song. 

"Do you love him?" Daisuke asked suddenly. She was silent, pondering her answer. 

"I...we've been through a lot together. He's one of my closest friends, and I've known him since I was eight. He'll always have a special place in my heart. 

"So do you love him?" 

"Let's not ruin the night discussing things like this." From the shadows, Takeru glared at the couple dancing. _She's mine!_ he growled in his head. _I have to break them apart._ He noticed as Hikari put her head upon his chest, and Daisuke leaning over to kiss her neck. Agonizingly, the slow song ended. Takeru's ice blue eyes followed Daisuke's movements as he ducked into a bathroom. 

Daisuke heard the door slam open as he washed his hands. "What is up with that, Motomiya? Kissing her in a school dance? When this is your first date?" 

"I can do whatever I want." Daisuke replied simply. Takeru let out a cry as he jumped on the other boy's back, pounding him with his fists. He flipped Takeru off his back and bared his fangs. 

"Sick! Nani? Are you a vampire?" He managed to push the vampire off of him and made a run for the door. Panting, he spotted Hikari as the dance was ending. He pulled her outside and caught his breath before speaking. 

"Hikari-chan. It's Daisuke...he attacked me in the bathroom. He showed me his teeth and he has fangs. Hikari, Daisuke is a vampire!" Takeru was shocked his little speech didn't have the desired effect on her. 

"I know." Smiling, Hikari's fangs showed on her lips. 

A howl from a little boy with golden hair resounded through the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Wah! Poor Takeru-chan! Run baby run...Please read and review, don't hesitate to email. What did you like? Is the storyline of vampires interesting? I will include more digidestined in the next part. Stay tuned! 


End file.
